somegrossfandomcom-20200214-history
HTF
Happy Tree Friends is an internet cartoon Characters Cro-Marmot: A caveman marmot trapped in a block of ice. Cub: A baby bear. Cuddles: A rabbit. Disco Bear: A bear with an afro who likes to boogie to disco music. Flaky: A cowardly porcupine. Flippy: A militaristic bear who goes into a violent rage whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war. Giggles: A chipmunk. Handy: A handless carpenter beaver. Lammy: A sheep who has an imaginary pickle friend named Mr. Pickels Lifty: A kleptomaniac raccoon. Lumpy: A stupid moose. Mime: A mime deer who never speaks. Mole: A blind mole with a mole on his face. Nutty: A crazy candy-addicted squirrel. Petunia: A skunk with OCD. Pop: A bear who is Cub's father. Russell: A pirate sea otter Shifty: A raccoon who is Lifty's older brother. Sniffles: A nerdy anteater. Splendid: A superhero flying squirrel. Toothy: A beaver. Deaths Cro-Marmot None Yet Cub #Bottled Up Inside: Run over by Russell. #You're Kraken Me Up: Killed by a squid. Cuddles #Breaking Wind: Torn in half by Splendid. #Buns of Steal: Decapitated by Lifty's intestines. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Crushed by a boulder. Disco Bear #Breaking Wind: Strangled by Splendid's farts. #A Vicious Cycle: Shredded by Flippy. #Put Your Back Into It: Decapitated by Russell. Flaky #The Choke's On You: Chokes on a donut. #Royal Flush: Impaled in the outh by a plunger. #Breaking Wind: Skin removed by Splendid's farts. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Killed by Flippy. Flippy #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Impaled by a flagpole. Giggles #Royal Flush: Sliced by cards. #Breaking Wind: Decapitated by a shovel. #All In Vein: Bit by Lumpy. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Killed by Flippy. #You're Kraken Me Up: Decapitated by a squid. #Buns Of Steal: Cut in half. #Spare Tire: Cut in half by traffic signs. Handy #Breaking Wind: Strangled by Splendid's farts. #No Time Like The Preaent: Forced through a hole. #Pet Peeve: Run over by Mole. Lammy #All In Vein: Crushed by Lumpy. #Spare Tire: Killed by an eploding bubble. Lifty #Buns Of Steal: Stretched so much he dies. Lumpy #The Choke's On You: Ripped by a conveyer belt. #Brake The Cycle: Burns to death. #Breaking Wind: Crushed by a cord. #All In Vein: Dies because of sunlight. #No Time Like The Present: Decapitated by a ceiling fan. #Pet Peeve: Eaten by birds. #A Vicious Cycle: Face shredded by Flippy. #Spare Tire: Burns to death. Mime #Brake The Cycle: Sliced by Toothy's wheel. #Random Acts Of Silence: Skinned by Flippy. Mole #Breaking Wind: Killed by Splendid's farts. #All In Vein: Decapitated by a crossing barrier. #No Time Like The Present: Decapitated by broken glass. #Pet Peeve: Head sliced in half by his windshield. #Spare Tire: Killed by the eplosion in his car. Nutty #Random Acts Of Silence: Shredded by Flippy. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Killed by Flippy. #All Work And No Play: Cut by bars and crushed by wall. Petunia #Royal Flush: Explodes #Breaking Wind: Burns to death. #You're Kraken Me Up: Crushed by Lumpy. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Her slingshot rams into her eyes. Pop #A Vicious Cycle: Electrocuted and deapitated by Flippy. #Spare Tire: Burns to death. Russell #Bottled Up Inside: Forced through bottle. #You're Kraken Me Up: Forced into the ocean and drowns. Shifty #Buns Of Steal: Sliced in half. Sniffles #Random Acts Of Silence: Impaled through the eyes by Flippy. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Killed by Flippy. #All Work And No Play: Head splattered by Lumpy. #Buns Of Steal: Impaled by a wooden board. #Pet Peeve: Head sliced in half by pavement. Splendid None yet Toothy #Brake The Cycle: Crushed by Lumpy. #Breaking Wind: Run over by Handy. #All In Vein: Impaled by Lumpy's fangs. #By The Seat Of Your Pants: Killed by Flippy. #Spare Tire: Impaled by a fire extinguisher. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Crushed by a boulder. Episodes Season 1 #The Choke's On You starring Lumpy and Mole (First appearances of Lumpy, Mole, Flaky, and Lammy) #Royal Flush starring Lammy (First appearances of Giggles and Petunia) #Brake the Cycle starring Toothy (First appearances of Toothy, Mime, and Cro-Marmot) #Random Acts Of Silence starring Flippy (First appearances of Flippy, Nutty, and Sniffles) #Breaking Wind starring Splendid (First appearances of Splendid, Cuddles, Handy, and Disco Bear) #All In Vein (halloween special) #Bottled Up Inside starring Russell (First appearances of Russell, Pop, and Cub) #No Time Like The Present starring Handy #By The Seat Of Your Pants starring Lumpy and Flippy Season 2 #You're Kraken Me Up starring Lumpy #All Work And No Play starring Lumpy #Buns Of Steal starring Lifty and Shifty (First appearances of Lifty and Shifty) #Pet Peeve starring Sniffles #A Vicious Cycle (halloween special) #Put Your Back Into It starring Disco Bear #Camp Pokeneyeout starring Cuddles